After X/1999...
by nicole kenny
Summary: What happened after the battle in X/1999? What were Kamui's feelings? Please review!


After X/1999...  
By Tweek-chan  
  
Disclaimer: X/1999 is the property of CLAMP and the associated companies. All characters and their likenesses are   
also the property of those mentioned. This work is a fanfiction, which is non-profit and does not claim any rights   
to the X/1999 manga or anime. Sorry, I don't really know how to copyright correctly, so I hope that is   
understandable ^.^  
  
Quick Synopsis: *spoiler alert!!* The end of the anime, X/1999, leaves the viewer with many of the main characters   
dead, including Fuuma...the last shot is of Kamui holding Fuuma's disembodied head *ewww* The questions that this   
fanfic tries to answer are what exactly happened after the battle to the remaining people alive and the city of Tokyo.   
Note: this is only a fanfiction, and I'm not saying this is how it is...I've not been able to read past the 5th manga,   
but I've seen the anime, so I'm not sure what happens after the movie...  
  
Story:  
A gentle breeze floated through the ruins of Tokyo's streets as the sun rose and glanced red light off of   
shattered glass. The air was silent...the usual noises of cars and people were not heard in this busy city as they   
usually were. Instead, the gushing water of broken pipes and the occasional scurry of lost souls were heard. Not   
everyone was dead; however, it seemed so as many of the Seals who had been in the battle of fate had been destroyed:   
Natuku, Yuzuriha, Karen, Subaru, Satsuki,... and Fuuma, who's head Kamui now held in his wrathful silence. Sitting on   
top of the Tokyo tower, Kamui gazed at the red glow forming over the horizon, which delivered the dawn of a new future.   
A buzzing echo rang throughout his head, a savage reminder of his loss of control and sanity. The battle had turned   
Kamui into an animal, killing everything and anyone in his path towards victory. Now as the sun cleared his mind of   
the last night's haze, the animal once again became human and Kamui began to realize his mistake...killing everyone   
and destroying everything that ever meant anything to him. Having lost his parents before the battle had even begun,   
Kamui did not feel that he had anything more to lose, excepting his own lost and seemingly worthless life. But when   
Kamui had returned to Tokyo, he once again found the meaning in his life: Fuuma and Kotori Monou, the people he must   
always live for a protect. However, the victory he sought in battling the Dragons of Earth as well as Fate iself,   
seemed pointless now that everything was lost. Kamui winced as he shot a glance down to the head in his loosening grip.   
Gazing back at him were Fuuma's blankly staring eyes, looking out for something; perhaps Fuuma had come to sanity right   
as Kamui's blade severed his neck, and realized all that had come to pass: his best friend's rivalry, killing his own   
sister, Kotori...and now being brought to his end by Kamui himself. Kamui's demonic smile faded as he grew shocked--  
dropping the head and letting it roll out of sight, off the edge of the Tokyo tower. Just as the savagery of battle had  
worn off of Kamui, his sanity regained control and he retched at the sight of blood saturating his clothes and hands.   
All alone and above the world on the Tokyo tower, Kamui hugged himself fiercely. As he held himself tightly, Kamui   
began sobbing, although no tears could emerge.   
"Why?!" A shriek of pain shot from Kamui's lips. As he continued to sob, Kamui plunged deep into a state of   
depression. "Why...why did this happen? What's the point? *sob* What's the point?" Directing all speech to himself,   
Kamui kept wondering the same question...What is the point of living, when all you live for is gone? "Kotori!" Kamui's   
face contorted with grief, then switched quickly to anger, "Hinoto, why did you do this to me?! Why did it have to be   
me..my mother, my best friends...?!" Seeing his sword near him, Kamui shot up and reached out for a hold of it.   
Noticing Fuuma's blood staining the razor sharp blade, Kamui again broke down. For a second, Kamui had the thought to   
finish his pain quickly and in the same manner that Fuuma and Kotori's lives had ended. The thought lingered in Kamui's  
mind, as he pondered how much suffering he felt. Kamui pointed the blade at his throat, holding his breath and trying   
to find the strength left in him to do himself this last favor. Just as the tip of the sword pierced his neck, Kamui's   
hands grew sweaty and he lost hold. The sword clanged and clattered down to the base of the Tokyo tower, glinting as it  
said its final farewell.   
"No!" Kamui once again began sobbing; this time real tears pushed their way to his eyelids, falling softly from   
the long lashes. "Damn it!" Watching as the sword slipped away, Kamui realized his escape by death also slipped past   
him to the bottom of the tower. Feeling suddenly panicked and losing control, Kamui scanned the tower where he stood,   
trying to find anything to pacify his pain. But instead of finding solace, he found more reminders of his grief:   
Fuuma's decapitated body, and the instrument of death he wielded. The blade of Fuuma's sword was also caked with rust   
and drying blood, but Kamui's animal side smelled that it was not Fuuma's nor Kamui's blood...but that of Kotori. In a   
fit of rage, Kamui charged at the limp and lifeless body, and kicked it far out, off the Tokyo tower. Watching the body  
fall, the Dragon of Heaven noticed how morbidly humorous it was, plunging through the air without a head, trailing   
blood from the severed neck. No longer was Kamui melancholy about the loss of his friends, for the thought of death   
had reopened that door to insanity. Death. Blood. These were not to be feared or mourned, but welcomed. Kamui looked   
back at the sword that still lay where Fuuma had been. He could not think to use the weapon, for on it was the painful  
reminder of Kotori. Now with Fuuma really gone, his body no longer present, Kamui felt more alone and desperate.   
Remembering Fuuma's body as it fell from the Tokyo tower, Kamui was presented with his only option for escape. Treading  
slowly to the edge, Kamui stood looking down from the tower to the streets below, the streets he once walked on as a   
young child with his best friends. Holding back tears, Kamui drew a deep breath and readied himself for departure.   
Before he could let go, Kamui looked to the heavens and whispered his last words to Kotori:   
  
-----------------------------  
I can no longer walk alone   
  
The winds of time are too strong   
  
Ah, I should have gotten used   
  
To hurting, but now   
  
Ah, please hold   
  
My weeping heart   
  
In this time when everything keeps changing   
  
If we have our unchanging love   
  
Will you hold my heart?   
  
Please catch my tears   
  
It seems as if it will break, all my heart   
  
Forever love, forever dream   
  
Only my overflowing memories   
Passionately, painfully fill the time  
Oh, tell me why   
All I see is blue in my heart   
Will you stay with me?   
Until the wind passes away   
Once again they overflow, all my tears  
Forever love, forever dream   
Please stay by my side   
In the dawn, hold my trembling heart   
Oh, stay with me  
Ah, if only it would all end   
In this endless night   
Ah, there is nothing   
That I would lost, except you   
Forever love, forever dream   
Please stay by my side   
In the dawn, hold my trembling heart   
Ah, will you stay with me?   
Until the wind passes away   
More than anyone, I want you with me   
Forever love, forever dream   
I can't walk any further than this   
Oh, tell me why; oh, tell me true   
Tell me the meaning of life   
Forever love, forever dream   
In the midst of my overflowing tears   
Until that shining season becomes eternity   
Forever love   
-----------------  
(Forever Love, by XJapan)  
  
As Kamui whispered to Kotori, the wind rustled through his hair and sent a shower of sakura petals swirling down   
the street. Some flew up to greet Kamui as he stood high on his perch. As the petals flew down under the gust of wind,   
Kamui sailed down with them, feeling the peace of the air gushing past him, and falling soundly into a deep slumber.   
When his body hit the ground below, Kamui's soul fled, reaching for that unknown place after death. His soul looked   
back on his body there below the tower, and noticed a peaceful expression across Kamui's face. No more pain, no more   
suffering, no more loneliness could taunt his mind, and as his body relaxed with the calm of death, Kamui's hand opened  
to reveal a single sakura petal. The wind whipped through the streets once more, and the sakura petal glided off,   
heading towards whatever fate the wind had in store.   
  
The End   
  
Author's Notes: I hope you enjoyed this story! Please feel free to leave me comments so I can improve on future   
pieces. I hope no one was offended by this piece or anything...it's meant only for entertainment! Thanks to Kevin   
Graffin for help with ideas and such. Please don't flame me, as I will just have to ignore your comments. Thanks!   
Oh, and sorry things got double spaced at the end...I think it's cuz I copied and pasted those lyrics and the   
formatting was off...gomen!!  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
